Harry Potter and the Seal of Life
by zianzero
Summary: As his sixth year ends, Harry starts to doubt himself. As the pillars of the light start to crumple he will have to make a choice. He will learn many things but the most essential of them all is that the greatest powers are not always the obvious
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This story is not done for any commercial purposes

Title - **Harry potter and the Seal of Life**

Summery - Harry has just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has witnessed the destruction of a pillar that holds the light together. He is starting to believe that being a wizard is not such a good thing. The Dark Lord Voldemort will plunge the wizarding world in to a darkness not seen since the time of the founders while plotting the down fall of all that stands in his way. The only person who can stand in his way seems to have abandoned the wizarding world. Heroes and villains shall walk again but the choice between good and evil shall remain in the hands of a boy who is not quite sure about his destiny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The beginning**

All throughout history many great wars have been fought many lives have been taken. Many great civilizations have risen and then fallen that is history but in those times there were people who were born differently. These people were born leaders who had a choice. Some became tyrants others became saviors either way they were people born to do great things. Two such people were born in the wizarding world one was lost in the cruelty of an orphanage while the other was put through tests of fire, their choices will decide the fate of the wizarding world as well as the fate of this world.

It was a normal day at king's cross. Most people were busy going about their own business to notice anything around them. Even if they did pay attention they would not have seen anything unusual but many mysterious things were in progress around them that could not be seen by the naked eye.

A very normal looking man was walking past the 9th and 10th platforms. His casual clothes and the way he walked as though he hadn't a care in the world made most people he went past to not even give him a glance. He had a rain coat on that was pulled up to hide most of his face although you could see silver shades covering his eyes and the very faint outline of a cotton hat. All in all he seemed to be a normal person not someone who was involved in a conspiracy.

He had a small smile on his face as he walked towards the nearest chair from the exit. He sat down before reaching into his coat and pulling out a piece of paper. He then proceeded to look over the paper. After a few minutes he looked up slightly and scanned the entire platform.

His eyes flashed a few seconds towards an old woman who sat a couple of chairs ahead of him she seemed to be eating a sandwich then his eyes turned toward a man who sat close to the 9th platform reading a very thick book then his eyes strayed towards a very dirty man who seemed to be fast asleep on the seat opposite him then his eyes moved again to a man who looked very uncomfortable leaning on a wall nearby trying to seem casual and failing badly although that might have been because of the large pointy hat on his head.

"Amateur" he muttered as he looked further around the room "the bees' swarm where their colony resides".

He had hardly stopped muttering when a boy suddenly appeared between platform 9 and 10. Immediately the man reading the book straitened but showed no other reaction. The old lady fumbled her sandwich it slipped from her grasp and fell on the side walk. The man smirked in amusement as he watched the lady look longingly at her sandwich.

"No matter how much it changes a wild cat can never be a graceful puma" he muttered

The man leaning on the wall straitened and moved towards the exit at a slow pace but the dirty man sleeping opposite him kept on sleeping. The eyes behind silver frames darkened as it watched the sleeping man.

"No matter how much it tries a Leopard can never change its spots" he muttered as he forcefully tore his eyes from the man to watch the boy who was following a very large man. The boy looked frail, weak and depressed but in his eyes you could see defiance. He walked as though a great weight was on his shoulders. To say Harry potter was not doing well was an understatement because Harry had just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry where he had witnessed the murder of his mentor. Harry was a wizard but lately he had been thinking that was not such a good thing.

The man got up suddenly and moved a little ahead to a place where he could watch Harry and his uncle while not getting too close and alerting the guards who were close by to protect Harry. The man smirked as he watched the old lady get up from her place to follow the boy. As she passed the sleeping man she gave him a hard poke in the back before continuing on. The sleeping man gave a loud yelp before waking up and looking around blearily before spotting the boy and scurrying away.

Harry's uncle looked at the retreating rag of a man in utter disgust "boy if you follow the path your going now you'll look like that" he said as he turned to his nephew trying to goad a response out of his nephew but all he got in response was a stone cold face.

"Now boy your aunt and I have discussed it and we think it would be best if you find another place for your self after this summer. We have looked out for you for all this time. But now by what your aunt tells me you're almost an adult in your world. We expect you to move out by your birthday so that I can keep my sanity away from your freakiness" said Vernon as he sat behind the drivers' seat if he was trying to get a reaction out of his nephew he failed miserably as he found an emotionless face.

He was tempted to rap the boy behind the head but controlled himself. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of the boys protectors. He only needed to wait two months then the boy would be gone he reminded himself as he drove the car home.

The silver shaded man watched from the shadows as the car pulled away. As it disappeared he turned around and made his way towards the crowd before seemingly disappearing all together. A second later the man who had been sitting beside the 9th platform reading a book appeared on the same spot before looking around and shaking his head in confusion.

A few blocks away the silver shaded man reappeared in a deserted ally before cursing loudly for a few minutes. He looked around the ally to make sure no one was there.

"Never underestimate nor overestimate your enemy it will lead to your death" he muttered to himself "I shouldn't have underestimated the werewolf if he had caught me the whole plan would have been ruined".

He took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching into his coat to pull out a wand. He walked to a certain part of the left side wall before tapping a certain brick immediately the brick shone with a golden light before fading. The figure turned to the opposite wall where a small opening had appeared. Inside he found a small backpack.

He reached into his coat again and pulled out something that looked like a match box he laid it on the ground before taping it with his wand. It enlarged to the size of a trunk.

After putting aside his wand he looked at both the trunk and the backpack he seemed to be in deep thought after a minute he seemed to have made a decision he slowly pulled off the rain coat, the hat and the shades he had been wearing to reveal a mop of messy black hair, green eyes that shone like diamonds and the lightning bolt scar that marked him as Harry potter. Harry smirked as he imagined his uncle's reaction when he realized that his nephew is made of nothing more than air and a bit of magic. It was an ingenious spell that took him a long time to find in the Hogwarts library but it was the only spell that had any chance of working.

Harry had come to some startling conclusions after Dumbledore death. Dumbledore's death, Still Harry had some trouble believing Dumbledore to be dead, Harry half expected his headmaster to suddenly pop in front of him claiming that the whole thing was a clever plan of his but Harry also knew that even Dumbledore couldn't survive a killing curse to the chest. Dumbledore's death had shown him that even the greatest wizards can be killed with a good plan. Dumbledore's greatest mistake was confining himself to a single place. By making himself available at Hogwarts he had made it easy for Voldemort to make a plan to kill him. Harry was not prepared to make the same mistake so that was the first time he decided that Harry potter needed to disappear.

His duel with Snape had shown him how weak he was. He cringed with shame as he remembered the almost casual way Snape had defeated him. He would be kidding himself if he even imagined himself defeating Voldemort. 'It really doesn't matter' he told himself forcefully but he could still feel a sharp pain in his chest when he thought of that night.

The wizarding world was not ready for a war. Dumbledore's death had awakened them but they were still hesitating. With the chosen one still among them they would still have some foolish hope that he would save them. Harry snorted at that thought so many adult wizards who could do thing that muggles cannot even dream of wanted a boy to fight their battles. Harry wanted to crush that hope. They needed to start to fight for themselves if they had any hope of winning this war. Harry had started to doubt whether he wanted to fight this war.

Harry knew Voldemort better than most people. His many encounters against him and his sessions with Dumbledore had made sure of that. Voldemort for all his destructive ways was a genius. It was not only his power and experience that Harry could not match it was also his intelligence. The cool and collective way he went about his plans not showing all his moves until the last moment. The only mistake he had made was his continued obsession to underestimate Harry which resulted in Harry escaping Voldemort five times. But the main reason for Voldemorts only mistake was his pride. He was too proud to admit that a boy was even someone he should bother about.

Harry had decided to use that weakness. As much as Voldemort was a genius he tended to be a perfectionist. This is where Harry created his own plan. He had very openly spoken about staying at the Dursleys this summer. He had also spoken about going on a trip with Ron and Hermione after his birthday then he had told the order that he would like to be at headquarters after his birthday. By doing all this he had given Voldemort several situations which he could manipulate to his own gains. Voldemort would one way or another try to use one of them in doing so would use some of his resources, resources that would be used to chase a mirage. By the time Voldemort realized his mistake Harry would be mostly safe. Harry cared little for the Dursleys and if Voldemort got to them Harry would be delighted, Ron and Hermione would be in danger but with them being his friends Harry reasoned that they would already be on the deatheater hit list, but the guilty feeling in his stomach had him spreading rumors that he would be going to Godricks hollow on his birthday. The order was better protected than he could imagine so he did not worry about them, all in all Harry reasoned that his plan wouldn't hurt anyone.

Harry knew he could not save everyone but he refused to allow his friends to get hurt which is why he had gone ahead with his plan even though he had agreed to go to the burrow on his birthday for the wedding. By the time they found out he hoped to have disappeared.

Harry could already hear what his friends would say when they found out.

-------------

"_Bloody hell that's bloody brilliant"_

"_How stupid can he get, how could Harry do this?"_

_--------------_

Harry looked at the time to make sure he was on schedule. Harry had researched the underage magic detector it gave him exactly one hour after the train ride before becoming fully operational.

At exactly forty-five minutes after he got off the train he took off all his old clothes and put on the new clothes he had just taken out of the backpack. Then he piled all his personal things like his clothes and books and cast fire to them the only things he kept were the invisibility clock, the photo album of his parents and a small backpack.

Harry had also researched tracking spells most of the old and ancient spells required something personal from the person they were tracking. Although they needed a lot of power they were also the spells that were hard to hide from.

He was not going to make it easy for them. He bundled his invisibility clock, the album and his wand before tying it to Hedwig's leg. "You know what to do girl" he whispered before letting her go. He watched his belongings burn to ash. At exactly one hour after his train ride he reached into his backpack and pulled out a greenish looking potion and drank it. He felt a searing pain in his chest before loosing consciousness.

His last thoughts before loosing consciousness were if his godfather felt this confused in the last days of his life and whether he imagined Ron and Hermione acting strange for the last couple of days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This story is not done for any commercial purposes

Title - **Harry potter and the Seal of Life**

Summery - Harry has just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has witnessed the destruction of a pillar that holds the light together. He is starting to believe that being a wizard is not such a good thing. The Dark Lord Voldemort will plunge the wizarding world in to a darkness not seen since the time of the founders while plotting the down fall of the light. The only person who can stand in his way seems to have abandoned the wizarding world. Heroes and villains shall walk again but the choice between good and evil shall remain in the hands of a boy who is not quite sure about his destiny.

**Rise and fall**

The purification elixir as it is known today did not always have that name and it was not always on the ministry banned list. It was originally called the containment elixir. Because it was used to completely contain the magical ability of the prisoners of Azkaban. At first it was only used as an experiment in times when the Dementors were hostile towards the ministry, it was code named gate keeper and it was thought to be a good replacement for the Dementors but the ministry and the Dementors made a treaty and the elixir became unnecessary.

The potion was shelved away in the shelves of the department of mysteries and the prisoners who were tested with the potion forgotten within the walls of Azkaban. The prisoners showed no signs of being able to access their magic in fact most of them showed no signs of being magical, the elixir scared some of the purebloods who were so immersed in magic and its superiority that without it they were helpless. A potion that seemed to totally contain a magical beings magic, rendering him a muggle was considered a liability not an advantage.

So it was forgotten but fate it seems did not forget. The first sign of something going wrong was seen when a prisoner started acting strangely, this prisoner was a born killer who had killed dozens. He seemed to be resistant to the dementors. After awhile he started showing signs of being able to control his magic to the extant that he almost blasted his way out of Azkaban. More and more cases started appearing the ministry started an investigation. It was found that all the prisoners who had taken the solution were showing these signs. The ministry being as corrupt and incompetent as it is now somehow leaked the potion to the public.

Then the solution went out of ministry control some shop keepers renamed it the purification solution before selling it. Normally it would not have been such a problem but the potion was used too often which resulted in disaster, the drinkers turned in to monsters killing everything they could get their hands on. After that episode the ministry destroyed any record of the potion, wiping the memories of thousands of people, it was lost in the sand of time. Harry had found it in one of the books in the Hogwarts library; it was a good thing that the ministries hold on Hogwarts was non existent. With a little help from Professor Slughorn in the disguise of an extra credit assignment, managed to duplicate it. He had to wipe the professor's memory but Harry had thought it was worth it.

"Ohhh" Harry moaned as he sat up holding his head. At the time, taking the potion had seemed like a good idea, for his plan to work he needed a few things and the potion offered a good solution but now it didn't seem like that good an idea. He could already feel a growing emptiness in his heart where he knew he normally felt the comforting presence of magic. With much difficulty he pulled himself upright before looking around his surroundings, he was still in the deserted ally. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the spot where his scar was, he clamped one hand over it and tried to focus on his surrounding which had started to shift out of focus. As suddenly as it had come it was gone with the headache he had before, with his head a little clearer he could think a lot clearly. He looked at his wrist watch to find out that a few hours had passed after he had taken the potion, which is when he found out that he was not as alone as he had thought. A cat was walking towards him from the other end of the ally.

Harry's whole body froze like a statue. He had half a mind to turn and run but he stopped himself, if it was the animagus, he knew he would not be able to escape. Professor McGonagall may be old but she was quite powerful. Harry watched the shadowy figure of the cat slowly coming closer and closer to him. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him; he turned on instinct without even wanting to. There he found nothing. Harry scanned the ally in confusion he could have sworn he heard something, that was when he felt something crawl up his leg.

"Ahhhhhh" Harry screeched like a girl before landing a few feet away, there standing before him was a terrible terrifying kitten. It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that he had been scared witless by a defenseless kitten. Harry took large gulps of air to calm his racing heart all the while the kitten just kept staring at him with sapphire eyes. After calming down Harry started to chuckle slowly while watching the kitten soon it turned into a full blown laughter. If anyone had seen into the ally in that moment they would have seen a teenager on the floor before a small kitten laughing like a maniac.

"You sure gave me a fright little one" Harry murmured as he patted the kitten after calming down. The kitten purred in delight at the attention but still kept staring at him. Mad-eye would have been proud Harry thought, he knew he had become a bit paranoid after his many encounters but he didn't know the extent of his paranoia until then. Harry got up and dusted himself before looking at his watch again he knew he was on a tight schedule he was thinking about the next step of his plan when his thoughts were interrupted by a small sound.

"Meow, meow"

The small kitten started to make frantic sounds, Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on, he looked at the kitten in interest; it was using its entire strength to make as much noise as possible, and its entire body shook.

"Meow"

Harry turned around when he heard an answering voice behind him there he found a grey cat it was looking at him in fear, there was a look in its eyes that told of past experience with human kind, the not very good ones. Harry suddenly remembered the sound he heard before, 'so you must have made it' Harry thought as he looked the cat over. Its eyes darted towards the kitten and himself several times, a small smile appeared on Harry's face. He moved away from the kitten before raising his hands in a surrendering pose. The cat must have understood what Harry meant because the next second it darted towards the kitten before liking its head in greeting. Seeing the kitten with its mother was a beautiful sight he was able to see love first hand, yet it did not make him happy instead it made sad, he could feel a small pain in his heart that threatened to overshadow the hollowness left by his magic.

He had never felt a mothers love, yet it was supposed to have saved him from the killing curse, all throughout his life he had never felt true love, sure he had felt friendship from Ron and Hermione he had felt fellowship from the Weasleys, the only person who could have loved him would have been Sirius but his Godfather was taken from him before Sirius could emerge from the shadows of his days in Azkaban. Harry felt a sharp pain in his heart when he thought of his Godfather.

The memory came before his eyes, he watched his Godfather slowly fall through the veil, the mixture of emotions on his godfather's eyes…, and Harry forcefully tore his mind from the scene. Dumbledore may have loved him as a Grandson but the Headmaster had spent too much time manipulating others to be sure of any real emotions and even if he did have any feelings for Harry they would always be mixed with his love for the greater good. Harry did not have any anger against Dumbledore but Harry had also come to accept and respect the Headmaster as an equal. Harry had come to accept that Dumbledore made most of his decisions with good intensions but they had led him along the path to hell.

Harry slowly came back from the whirlwind of emotions. He saw the cat carrying the kitten away, he felt a sigh taking shape in his throat, he had never felt love yet Dumbledore had been adamant in his belief that love was the power he knows not. Harry did not know if it was true or not but he did have some faith in Dumbledore's assumptions.

Harry looked at the fading sunlight for a few minutes before starting to walk away with determined strides.

----------------------------------------------------

In a remote area surrounded by lush green surroundings sat Longbottom mansion it looked like a fortress rather than a mansion, after the death of her son and his wife the lady of the mansion had become rather paranoid. She had taken every possible precaution to protect herself and her Grandson; she had spent quite a bit of money to protect her home. The very air surrounding the mansion showed the amount of wards on the mansion, the air blowing on the grounds whispered the dangers of entering the grounds.

Augusta Longbottom was sitting beside her bedroom window as she contemplated her Grandsons odd behavior. Neville was a gentle boy and a bit shy when he went to school for his fifth year but he returned a darkened man. He had become very secretive and mysterious. He had a guarded expression and jumped at the slightest sudden movement or sound.

Augusta sighed it was obviously a result of Neville and his friends escapade at the ministry of magic. Try as she might she could not get angry at him for it, she had scolded him of course but in private she could not help but be proud. It was the first sign of bravery she had seen in him. Of course, she knew he was brave; the sorting hat would not have sorted him in Gryffindor for any other reason. Not many fifth year students could fight a dozen death eaters and live to tell the tale.

But he went to school on his sixth year and returned a shadow of the boy she once knew and had become a man she could not understand at all. He would spend his entire day either locked up in his room or in the small green house she had built for him. He came out rarely, and only ate with her when she had forced him in to it. They had become strangers while living in the same house. Even now he was inside the green house.

"Boom, boom, boom"

The entire house shuddered, for a second Mrs.Longbottom thought she was dreaming, who in their right mind would attack Longbottom mansion. The wards were extremely strong but another loud boom followed by a shudder convinced her quite easily. She got up and ran to the nearest window there she saw a most terrifying sight. Inferi were slowly lumbering towards the borders of Longbottom mansion, beside them strange creatures followed. She watched as some of them crossed the border immediately she felt the wards responding, she immediately gave her consent, the wards came to life immediately several of the inferi burst in to flames several of the strange creatures were cut into pieces by invisible blades.

Once she was sure the wards were working she made her way towards the ground floor towards the green house, Neville was there she knew she had to reach him or something terrible would happen. But she never managed to make it as far as the ground floor she was stopped by a stranger on the hallway just outside her room.

Augusta had just rushed out of her room when she saw him dressed in black and standing in the middle of the hallway. She immediately became weary her wand was in her hand a second latter she was about to throw a very nasty curse when the stranger spoke

"Wait Mrs.Longbottom I can see that you feel threatened by my presence but you must give me a chance to explain myself" the stranger said in a kind voice or at least tried to make it a kind voice. Augusta was not fooled, there was no doubt in her mind that this man had come to kill her. What shocked her most was how he could have entered the house it was virtually impenetrable. But she knew better than to rush into battle it was better to know a little bit about the enemy.

"You have me at a disadvantage you seem to know about me but I do not recognize you at all" Augusta said in a casual tone while looking the man over, for it was a man.

A small smile curled up on the mans face "Mrs.Longbottom there cannot be a person in the wizarding world who doesn't remember the wise witch who launched the anti dark wizard bill after the tragic fall of the dark lord, you could almost say I am here to show my gratitude for your heroic acts" finished the stranger with a bow of his head.

"You still haven't told me your name".

"Forgive me; I am but a humble servant".

"Servant?" asked Augusta "whose servant?"

"It is better to ask what's servant" replied the man as the house gave another shudder.

"Alright what's servant" asked Augusta holding her patience.

"I am a servant of that which you call dark" replied the man "they call me Slider"

"Slider? That is an odd name"

"Of course, but it is of course not a name given at birth it is one I earned through my ability"

"Ability?" asked Augusta watching the stranger closely "what kind of ability"

"It is a rare ability one that helped me enter this house without setting off your wards" replied Slider "I must say Mrs.Longbottom, they are beautiful"

Augusta perked up at the mention of the wards; this did not go unnoticed by Slider, the smile on his lips got wider.

"I see that you are interested, I have an ability to slide through any ward, and I have yet to find a ward I can't slide through, I have yet to try my hand at the famous Hogwarts wards of course" said Slider in a false modest voice

At that moment the Mansion gave a giant shudder which knocked both of them off balance; Augusta took advantage of that distraction to send two spells at Slider. In an incredible display of acrobatics Slider dodged both all the while sending a spell at Augusta, but Augusta was not feared and respected for nothing. The first spell was a harmless stunner But the second one was a slightly more advanced spell as it missed Slider it hit the suit of armor behind it, bring it to life, it hoisted its axe and attacked slider. He had just enough time to roll out of the way before the axe came down on the spot he had been after his acrobatics, next second the suit of armor was blasted into smithereens while the axe was banished towards Mrs.Longbottom.

All the while Augusta was not having a good time, the spell that was aimed at her was grey in color, just as it got close to her it divided in two, in that second she realized what the spell was, the invisible cutter, it was a spell created by the goblins in one of the goblin wars, it had been modified by wizards but it was most famous for being extremely deadly in group wars. It was relatively harmless before dividing which makes it useless in close combat but once divided it was relatively unstoppable. The magic inside the spell divides into two separate parts the air between these two becomes so compressed that it becomes something extremely strong. Once formed anything caught between the two spheres is sliced off. Goblins being short as they are, found this spell gave them an advantage; many wizards have lost their lives to this spell. Although it can be stopped by a few powerful shields it was commonly considered safe to just doge the spell.

That was exactly what Augusta did, she ducked to the ground just in time to watch the spheres go over her head but her hat did not share a similar fate. The stuffed vulture fell beside her. She had just enough time to bring her wand up and deflect the axe coming towards her.

She tapped the stuffed vulture before sending two spell at Slider. One spell intercepted the spell sent by slider the other created white smoke as it went through the hall. White smoke surrounded slider and he did what Augusta expected; he immediately tried to clear the smoke which only made it grow thicker.

In the meantime the two spells that collided in mid air turned a golden color before exploding most of the force was sent towards Augusta. Even though she did create a shield she was blown back and had the wind knocked out of her. It took her a few minutes to recover as she was not as young as she used to be. She had just gotten up when she saw a powerful gust of wind blow the white smoke away, just in time to see her stuffed vulture come to life and fly towards slider. He did what any wizard would do when attacked by an animal, he tried to banish it. When the spell connected the vulture exploded in his face sending him flying over the railing and down towards the ground floor.

Augusta sent two pin-point hexes after him, and in a display of athletics for someone so old ran forward and jumped off the railing herself. She used magic to slow down her descend and touched down mere minutes after Slider, only to find nothing. He had disappeared without a trace; she saw the marks her two hexes made just beside her. So Slider must be here somewhere close by, she hadn't stopped her thought process when four hexes came from four different directions towards her, normally she would have apparated but due to the powerful anti-apparition wards she had to compromise, she ducked to the left to avid the first spell aimed at her, the sofa before her rose up to intercept the second one which got completely destroyed, she had just enough time to turn her wand around and deflect third one towards the ceiling where it blew up and created a big hole, But she was not fast enough for the fourth one which hit her in the side sending her flying towards wall.

Augusta knew that she had a few broken ribs, internal bleeding and that her right hand was broken, she willed her magic to heal her and felt it responding. In the meantime she heard clapping, on the opposite side of the hall she saw Slider come out of a disillusionment spell, he didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Well done Mrs.Longbottom you are an excellent dueler, it is a shame that the dark Lord has ordered your execution, your talents would have been useful for the dark lord."

"I would never join the dark lord, he is the most disgusting being on earth, you death eaters are all the same, and you are too cowardly to fight face to face" gasped Augusta with some difficulty she could feel her body healing.

"Booom, boooooom, booooooom, crack"

The sounds started to get more frequent, she was just about ready to launch a surprise attack on Slider when with a loud crash the wards fell, her eyes widened and she saw Sliders eyes widen as well she jumped forward and raised her hand in that second she felt as though time slowed down she saw Sliders hand rise in slow motion a shout of "nooooo" coming from his lips, she watched a piece of railing fall towards the ground, she thought she heard the sound of apparition, before the entire room was lit by the light of spells. When the dust cleared the beaten and mangled body Augusta Longbottom lay on one side of the hall while slider stood on the other side holding his shoulder which was bleeding while glaring at the new comer standing in the centre of the room.

The new comer didn't seem to be fazed by Sliders glare. "She was mine, you should not have interfered" spat Slider at the new comer.

"You should have followed through with the plan" said the new comer "she should be dead by now" he said pointing a finger at Augusta.

"I know what I am doing Sebastian, I don't need you to baby-sit me"

"It doesn't matter now go back to headquarters I'll finish up here"

Slider glared at Sebastian then turned his eyes on Mrs.Longbottom, "is she dead"

"No I don't think so, but she will be very soon" said Sebastian looking at her "I poisoned her"

Sliders eyes widened when he heard that, his eyes focused on the long tube like object in Sebastian's hands then focused on the dart sticking out of Augusta Longbottoms neck.

Augusta felt immense pain as she lay on the floor but she still listened to the two death eaters talking but she became wide awake when one of them mentioned poisoning her. She raised her bruised hand and pulled out the dart from her neck, they must have noticed because the room became silent. When she opened her eyes she only saw an unfamiliar man dressed in black robes, she deduced him to be Sebastian, what he said next confirmed what she had thought.

"Hello, Mrs.Longbottom, my name is Sebastian" he said as he came and knelt before her "I would love to have a chat with you but I am on a tight schedule, could you tell me where your grandson is" all Augusta could do was to turn her head away from him because her whole body was paralyzed.

"Come now Mrs.Longbottom I asked you nicely, it would save you a lot of pain, if you just tell me where your grandson is" said Sebastian "I'll even promise you a painless death"

It was then that a shining silver figure appeared before both of them it took a few second for Augusta to realize that it was a corporal patronus, after a second a female voice filled the room coming from the patronus.

"I've found the boy, I repeat, I have found the boy, he was in the green house, and I've sealed him with the tornado compression spell" the message ended and the patronus vanished.

The words 'tornado compression spell' kept repeating it self inside her head, an indescribable fear gripped her heart with a heart wrenching sadness. It was one of the most dangerous spells used by assassins to kill group of people in a certain room once used there were only a handful of ways you could escape, it was first created for commercial purposes but as in most cases it was twisted to be used in killing. A miniature tornado would appear in the middle of the room and suck everything into it then everything would be compressed. The only thing that would be left is matter the size of a ping pong ball. Anger started to surface in her heart. She heard Sebastian laughing and felt her anger sour.

"You animals" screamed Augusta Longbottom "he was only a boy a scared little boy" she sobbed, her grandson had little chance, and sadness clouded her mind.

Then suddenly as though giving light to those in the darkness an idea popped into her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated on everything she had on the wards she could feel them scattered and broken. She started to gather them around and absorb their energy in one last spell she opened her eyes and looked directly at Sebastian before releasing her spell. She felt a bit satisfied when she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. A silver ball of energy exploded outward from her destroying everything within a hundred meters of her. Sebastian was blown back and landed outside the mansion although the explosion was powerful he did not seem to be hurt. He got up and dusted himself "witch" he cursed "messed up my best robe" he muttered. When he looked at the mansion one part of it was in rubble.

He raised his wand towards the sky and a second latter the dark mark flouted in the sky, bearing down upon the Longbottom mansion. He knew all the others would have return to the headquarters when they saw the mark. He raised his wand again and a giant fire ball consumed the mansion, Satisfied that his work was done he apparated away. Not knowing that he had forgotten something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Longbottom Mansion lay in rubble, the fires of its destruction dancing in the wind, what was once a quiet house now becomes a graveyard. But from within this destruction something magnificent lay buried. Sebastian may be a cold hearted killer but even he cannot stand against fate, for this night fate intervened. Augusta Longbottom killed herself and destroyed her house not to kill Sebastian; most of her power was focused on another location, the green house. With the last of her breath she destroyed the walls of the green house and in doing so cancelled the tornado spell.

Slowly stones start to shake within the ruin that is the green house, like a phoenix rising from the flames of its own destruction a body appeared from within the rubble, it slowly started to crawl away from the destruction. Once free from the fires that did not seem to do much damage it took a deep breath and let out a scream of rage, a sound that was not human, a sound of a long lost creature of unknown.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Harry stood outside in a deserted part of London he had a busy day he had visited an eye clinic to replace his glasses they were the same as his old ones but in a different color, they were also slightly shaded black, it was just in case someone came after him. He had also bought a new watch, to replace his old ones. Both his old things had to be used for something important.

Harry sighed as he looked at the stars 'mar's is bright tonight' he thought to himself with a pained smile. He knew it was time; his journey would start now, he would not see the wizarding world for sometime.

His expression became determined as he turned and walked into the shadows of London, Harry potter would disappear that night but it would not be known for a while, but one thing was certain the dark ages were upon the wizarding world, they will not have the pillars of the light to protect them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. This story is not done for any commercial purposes

Title - **Harry potter and the Seal of Life**

Summery - Harry has just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has witnessed the destruction of a pillar that holds the light together. He is starting to believe that being a wizard is not such a good thing. The Dark Lord Voldemort will plunge the wizarding world in to a darkness not seen since the time of the founders while plotting the down fall of all that stands in his way. The only person who can stand in his way seems to have abandoned the wizarding world. Heroes and villains shall walk again but the choice between good and evil shall remain in the hands of a boy who is not quite sure about his destiny.

-----------------------------------------

Harry leaned back in his slightly uncomfortable seat and looked out at the fast moving objects in front of him. It seemed as though a never ending creature was moving along at an extremely fast pace. He sighed and watched as his breath was caught on the glass window in front of him, he was on the Hogwarts express moving towards London and Harry feared that it would be the last time he would see Hogwarts again. He turned his head around and watched his two best friends trying to act like they were focused on their own tasks.

Harry saw Hermione who always kept a something to read on the train ride home for the last five years had not forgotten to bring something on this train ride as well, the only indication that told the complete confusion in Hermione's mind was the fact that the book she was reading was the Quiblers, a paper that Hermione had confided in him to be a piece of junk.

But Harry was of the opinion that the paper had its merits as well, the quibblers could not be trusted to publish articles that could be considered sensible by normal people but Harry would always remember the fact that it was a paper that had stood by him when the wizarding world considered him a raving lunatic.

Ron on the other hand was being unusual this trip, he had several pieces of parchment which he was using to take some kind of notes, Harry didn't know what it was and right now he didn't care. But the fact that he kept glancing in Harry's direction may have suggested that Ron had something on his mind.

Harry could feel that both his friends wanted to say something, and after six years of friendship he could probably guess what it was. Harry was dreading having this conversation so he waited to see which one of his friends would loose their patience first and start speaking.

Harry started to count in his head as he watched his friends_ 'one two three four' _Ron dropped a few of his parchments which he went about collecting '_five six seven eight ten' _Hermione's wand hand twitched slightly. '_Eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen _Hermione shot Ron a look which Ron returned with an incredulous look and a slight shake of his head to which Hermione glared at him _just about now'_ Harry thought.

"Harry" Hermione spoke softly but it was strained with a lot of meanings, it had the effect of drawing the attention of the three people on that compartment to the issue, all three of them were thinking about for different reasons. Harry mentally congratulated himself for his accurate assessment.

At first Harry considered acting as though he had not heard her but before he could even contemplate the pros and cons of such an act she spoke again.

"Harry we need to talk" Hermione said in a calm yet firm voice. There was a note in her voice that convinced Harry that she was not going to accept the excuse he had come up with.

With a resigned sigh Harry looked at her, a small smile stretched his face as he looked at the look of concentration on her face.

"What would that be Hermione?" asked Harry while moving his eyes away from her and towards Ron who gave him a look that verified what Harry had suspected.

"Why do you have to go back to the Dursleys again?" Hermione asked as she put down her paper after folding it up neatly.

"As I have already mentioned Hermione, Professor Dumbledore asked me to stay there at least until my birthday" Harry said for the fifth time that day.

"But Harry, you said yourself that the blood protection would end when you become an adult, and Dumbledore said this while he was alive, he might have had some kind of reason for asking you to do so, but you must consider the fact that he is dead, he might-"

"Enough"

Silence prevailed in the compartment after Harry's outburst, as each of the three gathered their thoughts.

"Hermione lets not talk about this, I have made my decision" Harry said in a firm voice.

"Strategy wise putting ones king in a temporarily safe yet quite predictable place is not wise" Ron said for the first time joining in to the conversation. Harry observed Ron who returned Harry's gaze. They had a silent battle of wills which neither party was prepared to give in.

"Your absolutely right Ron" said Harry after awhile causing a flicker of surprise to pass between his friends. "But I am no king and even the best laid plans barely survive the first confrontation with the enemy, all is not as it seems"

"What does that mean Harry" Hermione asked "you have been saying that a lot lately"

Harry only gave her one of his mysterious smiles.

"Then let us come with you mate"

"We need to stay together"

Both his friends said at the same time. But Harry stopped them from speaking further by raising his hand.

"Guys we have talked about this before and I have not changed my mind since last time"

"Harry potter why do you have to be so pig headed"

"I don't know Hermione, maybe because I eat a lot of pork?" Harry said to her outburst.

"Booooooo" said Ron immediately "that was a pretty bad retort, I would rate that as a low 1 on a scale of 1 to 10"

"Ha ha very funny"

"Don't change the subject Harry" said Hermione but her mouth twitched in a slight smile.

"It's complicated and I don't think the Dursleys will be thrilled to see you" said Harry with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Since when have you ever worried about what the Dursleys would think" Ron asked while raising one eyelash in a questioning manner.

"Alright I may not be worried about the Dursleys but that still doesn't change the fact that it is a complicated issue"

"Complicated….. Why is it complicated exactly?" asked Hermione making sure to press on the word complicated on both occasions.

Harry sighed as he looked out of the compartment window this was turning out to be harder than he had hoped, he so wanted to take shelter in the warmth of their friendship but there were too many things at stake. His friends were very loyal; he knew it would be hard with another sigh Harry tried again.

"Guys trust me there are things that I need to do, unfinished business with the Dursleys that I would rather do alone"

"Harry we are a team we are strongest when we are together"

"I know Ron but some times our greatest strength can be turned into our greatest weakness" said Harry before raising his hand to stop both Ron and Hermione from speaking as both of them had taken deep breaths to retort.

"There will be a thousand and one problems standing in your way when you embark on any journey but it is your perseverance and your determination that will hold you true to your way, every emotion and every corner will have and show a thousand reasons why you should not go on such a journey but within the human heart there is a spark in the depths of our inner being that will always stand true to what is right and what is wrong, but some of us cannot find that spark in times of hardship and I am going through such a time, I know you will understand I need sometime alone to find that spark" said Harry looking straight at his two friends"

"I need sometime to find myself" whispered Harry "myself" silence took hold of the compartment after Harry outburst.

It was Ron who first broke the silence, he made a dry chuckle.

"Look at us three people who could not be more different, each of us coming from three corners of life, yet here we are thinking about vanquishing dark lords. We are a couple of teenagers for god's sake. I wish life was more easy but Harry I don't know what's going to happen in the coming days, I don't know how, maybe I have been hanging around the old bat too long, but something tells me something big is going to happen to us, all three of us, and we may not be able to make that journey to tomorrow together, if that happens you two to know" said Ron before taking a deep breath

"Whether it is the fires of heel nor the lights of heaven or anything in between I will stay true to our friendship till the end" finished Ron before holding his hands forward palm down, there was intensity in his eyes that could not be described.

Silence followed that statement before Harry put his hands over Ron's, "Till the end" he repeated with a nod of his head.

Both of them looked at Hermione who smiled weakly before placing her hand over Harry's "Till the end" she confirmed. The three friends may not have May not have felt it but magic fluctuated wildly within that compartment. The destiny of the wizarding world would come to depend upon the strength of their friendship.

------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he stood outside the men's toilet he felt it, the barrier, if he crossed the barrier into the toilet stall the very destiny of the wizarding world and his own life would change dramatically. Harry snorted when he processed what he had just thought the very destiny of the wizarding world may depend on Harry walking in to a toilet. With that thought Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the stall.

He took out two potion bottles from his pocket one a brown potion with white specks and black blobs, the other was pure green. He placed them In front of him side by side. He then took two small twigs he plucked from the whimping wallow and placed them between the potions creating an X.

He took a deep breath before pointing his wand at the center of the X. he waited counting the minutes until the Hogwarts express passed through an energy field, part of the spell that protects Hogwarts.

'Three two one'

"Ontanu meyato ciyano" Whispered Harry, the two potions glowed.

"Ontanu meyato orio" Growled Harry, the two sticks bent and created two parallel circles around the two potions.

"Ontanu meyato asendo" the two potions and twigs levitated to Harry's eye level.

"Ciyano orio asendo intoro" Harry shouted pouring all the magical energy that he could gather.

A blue beam of light left Harrys wand and hit the flouting enchantment, slowly an exact replica of Harry started to appear after it had fully materialized a green glow appeared all around it, Harry waited until the exact instant till the glow disappeared before disapparating away, those who were monitoring Harry would have seen an instant in which Harry disappeared all together before reappearing again.

-------------------------------------------

With a start Harry woke up from his musings he could remember everything that happened a few days before on the Hogwarts express, after blinking a few times he saw clearly what was in front of him, in front of him again was the huge creature lumping along, at the time he saw it on the Hogwarts express Harry hadn't realized what the creature was, but now he understood and with understanding came acceptance the huge creature moving along outside the vehicle he was riding in was life, plain and simple and no matter how hard he ran life would pass him that much faster, the only way to catch up to life was to stop running.

All human beings run it is in our very nature but we do not realize that to really catch our life we must stop running. The only thing that really matters in life is the minute one is living in now that is all that matters because the minute that has passed and the minute that is yet to come are decided by the minute that one is living now. Without this minute nothing matters.

That was why Harry was going on this little journey to the source of all the anguish in the wizarding world. Towards the place where, the plain and pure love in the heart of a woman, that created the greatest dark lord in a century. It was ironic really; the very thing that Dumbledore expected to destroy Tom Riddle was the same thing that created him in the first place. So Harry potter was on his way to a place called Littlehangleton


End file.
